


Once Upon a Dream

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, helping frank, helping mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Years ago, Kirsten and Frank were best friends. Played together, trusted each other, and knew the darkness hidden in the other family’s so-called perfection. Then Frank suddenly vanished, no warning and no explanation- and she learned of Diane’s passing.Now, after fighting for so long, Kirstie escapes to a small, sweet little town in Florida. She works hard, avoids everyone- and finds Frank to be her neighbor, along with a beautiful, blonde-haired little girl.You can’t change the past, but you can remember your dreams and pick the pieces back together…





	1. Chapter 1

_“What happens when we die?”_

_The question is sudden, making her father yank her arm a bit. “What are you talking about now, Kirsten?” His voice is cold, a clear sign of his annoyance._

_The little girl curls a bit, swallowing back her tears. Though he didn’t mean to hurt her, his tone mixed with the pain of a mother lost makes it nearly impossible to stop the stinging in her eyes. “Will we see Mommy again?”_

_“Everyone finds their way back to each other, in the end.” A new voice says, making her jump and turn around. A little boy stands there, hands balled into fists as he glares at the ground. As if sensing her eyes, he look up, eyes almost hardened with a pain he shouldn’t feel so young. “At least I think so. There has to be something, right?”_

_Noticing her father busy, she makes her way closer, her black dress swinging around her ankles. “You lost someone?”_

_“Yeah,” He glances at her father, and the little girl sees a beautiful woman next to her with another little girl’s wrist in a tight grip. “Not forever. But I feel like it.”_

_She swallows, her little hand moving to grip his. “My name’s Kirstie.”_

_The little boy smiles a little, squeezing it as his mother makes her way over. “Frank.”_

Kirstie releases a breath, tying her hair into a bun before bending over to grab another box. It’s taken so long to reach this point, so long to get her license and find a way to leave Boston, and yet she still can’t rest. Not until she’s finally settled, finally finding that piece of her.

Her new dog barks, wagging his fluffy tail, and she giggles before getting him a bone to chew. Her first stop was at a shelter, even before the house, and the moment she saw him she knew he didn’t belong there.

“Come on, Dodger,” She sighs, grabbing his harness. “Let’s get out of here. I need to think…” He perks up, and she leads him outside only to be nearly dragged next door. “Dodger!”

“Aww, he’s so cute!” A little girl giggles, blonde hair shining in the sun as she lets him sniff her.

“I’m so sorry,” She apologizes, cheeks burning. “He’s really a sweet boy, just… He’s a puppy,”

“Mary!” A man calls, stepping out from the small blue house. His shirt is wrinkled and stains with something dark, jeans snug but not too snug, and a one-eyed cat curling around his leg. “Who is this?”

Kirstie swallows, unable to explain her unease. “I-I’m so sorry, I went to walk the dog but-”

“He’s a bit stronger,” The stranger finishes, making his way over and scratching Dodger’s head. She takes a moment to study him, fluffy brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she’s ever seen, long dark lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. Her fingers twitch with the urge to sketch him, but she know she won’t- not a stranger.

“Frank?” The little girl asks, gripping the hem of his shirt in a hand. “Can we get a dog?”

“No,” He says immediately, rising. “You already have three cats; that’s plenty.”

The little girl rolls her eyes, turning to Kirstie. “My name’s Mary, the cat is Fred and the grumpy one is my uncle Frank.”

Frank sighs heavily but lets it slide, offering a hand. “Frank Adler.”

She freezes, hand already in his. “Frank…?”

He frowns, studying her warm brown eyes before realization dawns. “Kirstie…”

The little girl looks between them, her eyes like Frank’s- like ‘hers’. “What’s going on? You guys know each other?”

Frank swallows, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. “Yeah, we do… This is my best friend.”

Diane’s daughter looks between them, Kirstie still in a bit of shock. “You have a best friend? So she knew my mom?”

Kirstie blinks and tries to regain her bearings. So long, it’s been so long… “Diane was a good friend of mine.”

Mary smiles, gently taking her hand. “If Frank trusts you, then so do I,” She squeezes before letting go, petting Dodger’s head.

“I don’t think he does,” Kirstie clears her throat, unable to even look at Frank. “I’ll see you soon, Mary,” She turns and walks away, feeling those baby blues she knows so well following her every step.


	2. Two

_“Mother says you’re trouble.” Frank keeps coloring his picture, sitting with Kirstie on her bedroom floor. Though it’s pink and filled with a thousand toys, she only really draws, never allowed to play with anyone. “But I don’t know if it’s true or not.”_

_“If it’s true?” Kirstie looks up from drawing his face, already more advanced than others her age but still young enough to not understand its weight. “We’ve been friends for five years now!”_

_Frank smirks, peeking up at her with upturned eyes. “And who always gets us in trouble?”_

_“Hey!” She protests, tossing a pen at him playfully. “That would be YOU, Frank!”_

_He laughs, catching it. “Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.”_

_The door opens, and Kirstie’s father glares at them. “Be quiet! Frank, it’s time for you to go- your mother says you’re late for Diane’s competition.”_

_Frank smiles a little sadly. “See you in class tomorrow. Last year of elementary…”_

_“You’ll be great.” She says sincerely, rising to help him gather his bag._

_“Enough,” Her father, grabs the bag and puts a hand on Frank’s shoulder, forcefully leading him away._

****

It’s not long before there’s pounding on Kirstie’s door, making Dodger bark and stand protectively.

She sighs, bracing herself as she opens the door to see Frank bracing his arms against the doorframe, a little flushed and almost breathless, as if he’d been rushing. He’s gorgeous like this, his hair a mess and lips parted, but she can’t let herself get distracted. Not now, not after everything that’s happened. “Can I help you?” She asks, hand on the door in case she has to slam it.

“What was that?” He demands, eyes burning as he stares into her chocolate colored eyes. 

“What was what?” She raises her eyebrows, feeling her own temper rise a bit with his. They’ve always been in tune to each other, reacting to the slightest emotion of the other, but years of hurt and abandonment have hurt her for too long.

“What do you mean we aren’t best friends anymore?” He crosses his arms, watching her closely.

“I don’t think friends disappear out of nowhere and stay gone for years,” She tries to slam the door, but Frank moves, his heavy boots stopping the door as he uses his knee to push the door open again, much stronger than she’s ever been.

“I’m sorry,” He says, reaching out to gently catch her wrist. “I should have called.”

“Called?” She yanks her arm away. “I called you over twenty times. I was frantic when I heard what happened to Diane. I went crazy trying to find you only to see you apartment for sale!”

He winces. “Kirstie-”

“No!” She snaps. “I looked up Mary. I knew you ran off with her. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to not know where you were? To not be able to help you? I had no idea where you or Mary were.”

“Hey,” He says firmly, moving and holding her arms. Frank steps closer, chest against hers, and Kirstie’s cheeks burn as she stares into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I knew I should have called you, but if your father found out where I was…”

“I would never have told him,” She whispers, hurt.

“I’m not saying you would,” He rubs her arms soothingly. “You know that man has no concept of privacy. If he suspected you knew, he would find out and tell Evelyn, and then Mary wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

Kirstie swallows. “Does Evelyn know?”

“She lost custody. I… Had to break my promise to Diane, but I think she’d understand for Mary’s sake.” He swallows, still looking torn. “I had to take care of her. It’s the least I could do after I failed her mother.”

Kirstie reaches up, cupping his cheeks and unable to stop herself. “Stop. Nothing that happened was your fault.” She releases her breath. “But Frank… I don’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to find you because I thought you were completely finished. I can’t just pretend nothing happened.”

“Just give me a chance,” He gently holds her wrists, not letting her pull away. “Let me prove I’m still your best friend.”

Kirstie smiles a bit sadly, knowing he will never understand the depth of her feelings. “Do we even have a chance?”

“Of course,” He scoffs, sounding like his old self. “We’re neighbors. We already know each other better than anyone else… and I’m not losing you again.”

Kirstie blushes a bit at that. “And how do you plan on making it up to me?”

He smirks, tugging her closer in order to hug her against him, large hand rubbing her back. “Well, I guess that’s up to you.”

She bites her lips, unsure. “... Let me get moved in. Or at least these boxes cleaned up. Then… Then we’ll talk.”


	3. Three

_“What do I do?” Kirstie sniffles, curled on her bed and swiping at her eyes with a hoodie she stole from Frank. She brings her legs to her chest and rests her forehead on her knees, not wanting her father to hear and get angry._

_The door opens, and she jerks up to see Frank shutting the door behind him before climbing on her bed, sitting next to her. “Come here,” He wraps an arm around her, letting her curl against him. “What’d he do this time?”_

_She shakes her head, unsure what to say. “It’s- It’s nothing…”_

_“Don’t lie to me,” He says firmly, rubbing her arm to soothe her. “Talk to me, Kirstie.”_

_She releases a shaky breath. “Dad… He- He’s decided to send me somewhere. Somewhere fancy where he can show of,” She sighs and picks at her sleeves. “But he’s going to isolate me so he can have more control of this stupid town.”_

_“Like my mother,” He scoffs. “Always about appearances.”_

_Kirstie shakes her head. “I don’t want to leave… I can’t be alone anymore.”_

_Frank squeezes her hand. “You’re not alone. Not when I’m here. We’ll fight this.”_

Kirstie takes a walk around the small town, enjoying the always distant sound of the waves and letting myself get adjusted. Dodger’s knocked out anyway, and she hasn’t seen or heard anything next door since talking to Frank last night.

“Kirstie?”

She startles, looking at one of the large boats to see Frank peering his head over the side. “Frank? What are you doing up there?”

He hums, a faint smile teasing his lips. “This is what I do; I’m a mechanic.” He wipes his fingers on a grease rag. “I just joined a Marina though, I needed the healthcare for Mary.”

Kirstie nods. “I can understand that… It’s just weird seeing you do something other than teaching.”

“Hey, I can do more than just talk philosophy. I’m actually good at this.” He offers his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

She cautiously climbs aboard, Frank making sure she doesn’t fall as she looks around. “Huh… I’m impressed.”

“Sassy,” Frank whacks at her with his towel playfully. “What brings you here?”

She shrugs, finding an empty seat and sitting down while Frank goes back to work. “Just walking around… Trying to think.”

Frank hums. “About what?”

She swallows. “You,” She picks at the hem of her shirt. “I just… When Diane… Passed… Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

Frank swallows, eyes on his work. “I blamed myself,” He forces himself to meet Kirstie’s beautiful eyes. “Diane came to me wanting to talk… And I thought being late would make me unable to get laid.” He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “I was stupid.”

“Hey.” She grips his hand. “Don’t do that. You couldn’t have known.”

“But I should have,” He looks at her again, almost helpless. “And I didn’t want you to hate me for what I did.”

“Of course not, I’d never hate you for that. It’s not your fault. I just wish you had called me, or at least answered mine…” She releases a breath. “But I think I understand. You were scared and uneasy.”

He sighs. “Looking back, I would have done a lot differently. But I can’t change the past… All I can do is help Mary’s future.”

Kirstie smles. “I can already tell you are.”

He chuckles, glancing at his phone. “I pick Mary up from the college in ten… Want to join me?”

Kirstie bites her lips. She promised, but it’s so hard… “Ok,”

Frank relaxes a fraction. “I thought I was rushing you, but if you’re ok… I told you, I want to fix this.”

She blushes. “I’m honored…” She helps him pack up before following him to his old truck. “You still have this thing?”

“Of course, I don’t need anything else. Besides,” He nudges her gently. “You helped me pick her out.”

“Her?”

“Pretty sure you said that last time, too,” He smirks, opening the passenger door. “Hop in.”

Kirstie climbs inside, blushing that she still has a hard time as he climbs in. “I know you didn’t necessary mean to come see me, but I’m glad I saw you.”

“Me too,” She smiles and looks out the window of the truck, Frank turning the radio on and smiling. “Do you still like philosophy?”

He scoffs playfully, making her giggle. “Of course I do. Shakespeare. Socrates. Plato.”

“And Frank,” Kirstie adds, grinning at him. “You could fill a book with the things you’ve learned.”

Frank reaches over to nudge her gently, watching her with those eyes she knows so well. “I wouldn’t have learned anything if it weren’t for you.”

Kirstie shakes her head. “You’re the one who worked hard. Not me.”

“Because you pushed me.” He squeezes her hand, just like when they were kids. “You showed me I could be more than Evelyn’s pawn.” He pulls into the lot, and he hops down, getting the door for her and helping her. “Almost there. She already loves you, don’t worry.

Kirstie releases a breath. “I was kind of a jerk…”

Frank chuckles. “Trust me, Mary doesn’t think you were.”

“Frank!” Mary runs over and hugs his leg, smiling as his big hand rests on her head.

“Hey,” Frank smiles, kissing Mary’s head then the woman’s cheek. “This is Kirstie, my best friend.”

“Always has been, right?” Mary smiles at her gently.

The woman glares, crossing her arms and shifting a bit closer to Mary as if to protect her. “From Boston, huh?”

Kirstie turns to him, feeling lost. “Frank?”

“Kirstie, this is Bonnie… My girlfriend.”

...

“You’re going to hang out with us now, right?” Mary asks, smiling as she swings Kirstie’s hand. 

“She is?” Bonnie asks, handing Frank’s hand as they walk.

I shrug, hugging Mary and smiling at her.


	4. Four

_“Frank!” Kirstie runs towards him, jumping to wrap her arms around him. He laughs and holds her close, spinning her, and he beams when he hears her giggle. “You came!”_

_“Of course I did,” He scoffs, gently setting her down. “I can’t miss my best friend coming back.”_

_Kirstie blushes, smiling up at him shyly. “Well, I appreciate it. How are things with your mom?”_

_He rolls his eyes. “Mother is the same as she always is. I just try to help Diane.”_

_“Is she ok?” She asks, instantly worried._

_“She’s doing good,” He holds her against his side, walking towards the car where his friend’s father is waiting. “I got David to give me a ride. We’ll go out to eat, go home, and just relax. Like we used to.”_

_Kirstie smiles. “Thank you… I missed this.”_

_“You’re staying now, right?” He asks, opening the door for her._

_She nods. “Apparently they can’t do anything else for me… So… He has no choice to let me stay.”_

_Frank settles in beside her in the car. “Good. We can start high school together, finally be able to hang out again.”_

_She rests her head on his shoulder, chest warm. “I’m glad…”_

“You’re going to hang out with us now, right?” Mary asks, smiling as she swings Kirstie’s hand.

“She is?” Bonnie asks, handing Frank’s hand as they walk.

I shrug, hugging Mary and smiling at her. “That’s up to Frank.”

Frank smirks a bit. “She is.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bonnie asks, glaring at Kirstie. “Being from Boston like Evelyn, AND right after this case… Is it really safe to have that around Mary?”

Kirstie tenses a bit and dips her head, making a little space from Mary. “I- I understand-”

“No,” Bonnie says firmly. “You don’t understand. What Frank has gone through for this little girl is more than you could EVER understand. He went through hell for her, and you being connected to Evelyn is a HUGE red flag. If you were truly his best friend, you’d stay far away from them.”

“Hang on,” Frank says firmly, moving towards Kirstie. “You don’t know anything about her, or her relationship with me. When Evelyn was being controlling to me, Kirstie’s the one who was there   
for me. She encouraged me to get out and do what I was passionate about. She was there when Mary was BORN. She would never do anything to hurt her.”

Kirstie turns and holds Mary. “I am so sorry… You shouldn’t have heard any of that.”

Bonnie winces before crouching down to Mary. “I’m sorry too. It’s not fair for you to listen to that.” She looks up. “And Kirstie… I’m sorry. I just… It was kind of my fault that they got into the   
situation with Evelyn. I just- I don’t want Mary to get hurt again.”

Frank rubs Kirstie’s back, sensing her nerves as she tries to smile. “No… I understand. It hurt, but… I feel the same. I don’t want anything to happen to Mary.”

Bonnie smiles sadly. “Well, I’m glad. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I just… They mean the world to me, you know?”

She glances at Frank. “Yeah… They mean the world to me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Kirstie looks around at the other people at the dance, hiding by the wall and watching the couples slow dancing. Her heart pangs a bit, seeing Frank dancing with a girl, but she dips her head and says nothing. She’s used to being alone, only having Frank, but of course he’s with someone. As the music changes she makes her way outside to walk home._

_“Where are you going?”_

_Kirstie startles and turns, seeing Frank watching her with those steady eyes. “Frank?”_

_He makes his way over, hands in the pockets of his dress pants. “Where are you going?” He asks again, almost sad._

_She shrugs, unsure what to say. “I don’t know. Home, I guess.”_

_He sighs, finally making it close enough to gently take her hand. “Why?”_

_She bites her lips and stares at her shoes, unsure what to say. “I just… I don’t know.”_

_Frank moves, wrapping his strong arms around her. “Stay. Please.”_

_“But what about your girlfriend?” She asks, still wrapping her arms around him._

_“She’ll understand,” He gently leads her back inside. “Come on, it’s our first high school dance. We should enjoy it while we can.”_

Kirstie hums as she walks out of her classroom, closing the door behind her and getting out her keys.

“Kirstie!”

She turns and smiles, hugging Mary tight. “Hey! How are you?”

Mary smiles up at her. “Good! I didn’t know you worked here,”

She smiles at her. “Yep, I teach art,”

Mary smiles and squeezes her hand. “You’re an artist?”

“She’s an amazing artist,” Frank says, leaning against the wall. She can see the veins in his arms as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Always has been.”

Kirstie blushes, standing up and tucking her hair behind her ears. “Thanks, Frank.”

“Are you going home too? Want to follow us home?” Mary asks, smiling up at her happily.

Kirstie shifts a bit. “Well, it would take a while. My car broke down and I can’t afford to fix it right now.”

“I’ll look at it,” Frank digs out his keys. “Come on. Ride with us, we’ll order pizza and I’ll fix the car while we wait.”

She shakes her head, “I couldn’t ask that of you…” 

“You’re not, I’m offering. Let’s go, I need you to order the food so I can drive.”

Kirstie sighs but follows, getting out her phone. “What do you guys want?”

…

“Done,” Frank shuts the hood, wiping his hands on his cloth. “You should be able to drive it now.”

“Thanks, Frank,” She watches Mary and Dodger play. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” He smiles, watching them. “You’re my best friend. You don’t need to be scared to ask me something.”

She releases a breath. “I know, I just… It’s been a long time,”

Frank nods, dipping his head. “Yeah. And we’ve both changed. But I wouldn’t trade anything, and you coming back is the best thing to happen to me.”

Kirstie blushes. “And having you back is the best thing to happen to me.”

Frank smiles a bit and nudges her a bit. “You know, Mary loves having you around.”

She smiles. “Oh yeah? I guess I’ll have to hang around more.”

He grins. “She’d love that.”


	6. Sixteen

_“This is ridiculous,” Frank mutters, tossing all of the college brochures onto the table, going back to his burger. “I’m tired of everyone telling me what’s best for me.”_

_“Then don’t,” Kirstie takes a drink, absently looking around the small McDonald’s. “You don’t have to keep living for her, Frank. It’s YOUR life. Do what you’re passionate about, what you love.”_

_“You and I both know that Evelyn would never let that happen,” He rubs his face with a hand, looking exhausted and the stubble scratching his palm. “Mother cares only about her reputation and us going into math.”_

_“Because she associates worth with Diane’s gift.” Kirstie shoves the rest of her fries at Frank, knowing he’ll finish them for her. “Even if you have to do this without her, you have to do what is best for YOU.”_

_Frank chuckles a bit, leaning back with her fries.”You’re something else, you know that?” He nudges her foot gently with his. “So what, you want me to study philosophy? What am I supposed to do with that?”_

_She shrugs. “Teach? You’re already way more patient than any other teachers.”_

_Frank laughs, head falling back and a hand resting on his pec. “Only because it’s you, little one.”_

_Kirstie blushes. “Oh, shut up,” She tosses a napkin at him, making his laugh more as she tries to hide her burning cheeks._

“I’m not sure this is appropriate…” Kirstie shifts a bit, uncomfortable as Mary goes through her closet for a dress.

“Come on, I want you to go too!” Mary turns with a huge smile. “It’s a family dance, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, but…” She racks her brain for an excuse.

“Come on, you know Frank will be more comfortable with you there.”

“Bonnie is there,” She points out.

Mary rolls her eyes, looking just like Frank. “You and I both know that you’re going to be what helps him most.”

Kirstie blushes. “Ok, fine.” Mary hugs her, and she can’t help but smile and hug her back. “But only because you invited me, ok?”

Mary smirks. “Ok,” She bounces down the stairs, letting Kirstie change before letting Kirstie walk over to Frank’s and wait for him.

“Wow,” He stares, seeing the red dress that is close until the waist, billowing out and bright red. “You look stunning…”

She blushes. “So you you,” Though he is usually so laid back, his suit is tight and beautiful, bringing out the blue in his eyes as he smiles. “And Bonnie, that dress is beautiful.”

Bonnie smiles, straightening the skirt of a quirky dress. “Thank you. Yours is too.”

Frank offers Mark his hand, escorting her to the truck as they make their way to the school. As he and Bonnie talked she couldn’t help but watch him- long lashes, beautiful blues, full lower lip that makes her itch to sketch him.

“Kirstie?”

She blinks. “I’m sorry, what?”

Frank smiles. “Are you ok with Mary as I go talk to the principal?”

Kirstie giggles. “Of course, we’re besties. Just… Don’t hurt her, ok?”

Frank rolls his eyes playfully, making Mary laugh. “I won’t… Maybe.” He makes his way over, and Kirstie turns to Mary and takes her hands, dancing with her.

…

Frank smiles as he watches Kirstie and Mary dance together. He searches for Bonnie, seeing her standing off to the side and staying away from the fun.

And he can’t help but find himself watching Kirstie again. He always was protective of her, but as they got older he thought of it as two broken people fixing each other. But watching her and Mary laugh and spin, seeing the joy on their faces… And he feels a warmth in his chest. The same warmth he used to feel, but pushed down time and time again.

He wants that. He wants the laughs, the smiles. He wants to relax and not feel like he’s trying too hard.

Frank’s eyes land on his girlfriend. Still standing against the wall, avoiding the noise, and he straightens, swallowing. 

He needs to talk to Bonnie.


	7. Seventeen

_“Do you hear me?” Kirstie’s father demands, slamming his fist on the counter. “You will NOT have anything to do with that- that PATHETIC waste.”_

_“He is NOT a waste!” She snaps, furious. “He is my best friend, and I won’t let you talk bad about him!”_

_“Do you think I’m blind?” He hisses. “You love him. He will never amount to anything in this world. The only Adler with any potential is Diane. You will ruin your life, all of our work, all of our planning, to support a- a waste of space?”_

_Kirstie moves, slapping her father hard. “How dare you,” She hisses, shaking. “Not once have you cared about what *I* want. MY feelings. MY goals. Well, you know what? I’m done. And if you want to keep your precious reputation, you’ll be quiet.” She grabs her bag. “I need to leave. Don’t bother coming to my graduation- All you need to worry about is keeping up with your meetings, and I will be gone as soon as the college semester starts.”_

“Did Frank tell you he and Ms. Stevensen broke up?” Mary asks, eyes on her coloring book.

Kirstie jerks a bit from where she was cooking lunch, off guard and nearly tripping over Dodger. “W-What?”

“Yeah,” She shrugs, continuing to draw. “They just decided it wasn’t working. They wanna be happy and not force it.”

Kirstie swallows, forcing her attention back onto the meal as Frank makes his way in. “What happened?” He dries his hands on a towel, having tried to get the grease off after his shift today.

“Nothing,” Kirstie says quickly, turning off the stove.

Frank turns to Mary. “What happened.”

“I just told her about you and Bonnie.” She smirks and keeps drawing, a spitting image of Frank.

He rolls his eyes. “It’s not a big deal. I just realized we weren’t working, and Bonnie agreed that it didn’t seem right.”

“Well, as long as you’re happy…” Kirstie starts dishing out the pasta, still avoiding Frank’s watchful eyes. “That’s all that really matters.”

Frank smiles. “It’s what I want. And we are better friends than any kind of couple.”

She nods, making sure everything is cleaned up. “I’m happy for you. Lunch is ready you two.”

“Hey,” He catches her arm, tilting his head to catch her eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. “What’s going on?”

She blushes. “Nothing, Frank. I promise.”

He hums, unconvinced but not asking any more questions. “Alright, I’ll drop it… For now. Mary, wash your hands please,”

“Alright, alright,” Mary grumbles, reluctantly getting up. Dodger barks and wags his tail, following his best friend while Frank continues to watch Kirstie.

…

“You gonna tell me the truth now?” Frank asks, making Kirstie pause her sketch of Mary.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” She rests her feet in his lap, getting comfortable.

Frank massages her feet, still watching her. “You think I don’t know when you aren’t telling the truth?”

She sighs. “Why did you break up with Bonnie?”

He hums. “Just like I said. I realized I wanted… something else.”

Kirstie smiles a bit, ignoring the dull ache in her chest. “Well, as long as you’re really happy…”

“It was my idea, little one. I promise, I’m happy.” He nudges her gently. “Bonnie’s still a friend… and only a friend. Even she said I would be a terrible boyfriend when we were in court. It just happens.”

Kirstie nods, unable to help dwelling on the feelings she hasn’t had in years. “Yeah… Life happens.”

Frank frowns. “Kirsten?”

She releases a shaky breath. “My father’s coming.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Kirstie watches Frank playing pool, ignoring the flirting women. Graduation is getting closer and closer, and it’s becoming harder for her to ignore her feelings._

_She loves him._

_“Kirstie,” Frank calls, drawing her attention. “Come here a sec.” She makes her way over, and he steps closer, arms around her. “I promised you I’d teach you how to shoot.”_

_She blushes, his warm and strong arms surrounding her. “Frank…”_

_“Shhhh,” His lips are near her ear, making her fight a shiver. “Trust me, sweet girl.”_

_She blushes, tilting her head back to look at him. “I trust you, Frank. Always.”_

...

Frank sighs as he waits outside Mary’s class, lost in thought. He can’t believe he almost messed up in front of Kirstie, almost said someone else instead of something else. He could have ruined a future with her by speaking too soon.

“Just ask her out,”

Frank startles, seeing Bonnie watching him. “What?”

“Kirstie. You’re in love with her,” She tilts her head, watching him.

“N-No, I’m not. Never have been.”

“Just trust me,” She smiles gently. “Don’t lose her again.”

...

Kirstie smiles and watches her students pack up their bags, talking about how their portfolios are building up and about what projects they still need to finish. She gathers up her pens, focusing on her work and smiling at a picture of Mary and Dodger on her desk.

“Kirsten,”

She freezes, breath catching as she steels herself. “Father,” She turns, reluctantly meeting his eyes.

Her father hasn’t changed much, but he’s clearly grown older. His hair is mostly gray now, and he has lines on his face. There’s still the harshness in his voice and eyes, and as usual he’s in a fancy suit.

“Is that any way to speak to me?” He makes his way closer to her, eyes lazily scanning the room. “I never thought you would be a teacher.”

“I teach art,” She subtly straightens the papers on her desk. “And I enjoy what I do.”

He hums. “You could have done so much better.”

She takes a quiet breath. “Well, I didn’t want it. I wanted this.”

He scoffs. “You wouldn’t know opportunity if it hit you in the head. Don’t think I haven’t heard about that Adler boy.”

“What about him?” She crosses her arms. “He’s my neighbor. He has a beautiful niece that I’m close to.”

“And I’m not blind; you’ve always loved that- that worthless boy, and you let him drag you down with him.”

“He didn’t drag me anywhere, I make my own choices.” She glares at him. “Maybe you should accept that I’m an adult and make my own choices.”

“You know what, you little-”

“Kirstie!”

Kirstie blinks, smiling and wrapping her arms around Mary. “Hey bug!”

She watches Kirstie’s father, eyes calculating. “Are you her dad?”

He forces a smile. “That I am.”

She hums. “Then you’re stupid.”

“Mary,” Frank scolds, making his way in the room. “You don’t run in the school, and you shouldn’t call people stupid.”

“Sorry,” She says automatically, but does change. “But he sounds like a jerk,”

Frank sighs heavily but just makes his way over, a hand on her back. “Sorry, I hope she didn’t interrupt.” He digs out his keys. “Ready?”

“Never,” Kirstie promises, smiling. “Thanks again.”

“Frank,” Her father says coldly, sizing him up.

Frank nods, clearly unimpressed. “Sir.” He easily holds Mary with an arm, letting Kirstie lead the way. “Are you ok? Did he start something?”

“Nothing more than the usual,” She sighs, smiling at Mary. “But it doesn’t matter. He can’t control me anymore.”

He chuckles. “My little fighter.”

Kirstie blushes. “Oh, shush,” She smiles as Mary climbs inside the truck, crawling in after them.


	9. Chapter 9

_“What do you mean she’s pregnant?” Kirstie asks, stunned._

_Frank shakes his head, at a loss. “I don’t know. I didn’t know she was even seeing anyone… But from what she said, he left. He didn’t want a baby.” He runs his hands over his face. “I don’t know what she’s going to do. Evelyn only had her solving the problem. Diane has no plans other than that. A child… I don’t know what she’ll do when she doesn’t even know what normalcy is.”_

_Kirstie rubs his back. “Then I guess it’s up to us to help her out.”_

_Frank sighs. “We;re out of college now, Kirstie. You’re teaching art, and I’m a philosophy professor. How the hell are we going to help her?”_

_“The how doesn’t matter so much as us doing our best,” Kirstie says firmly. “They need us, Frank.”_

_“I know,” He sighs, hanging his head. “I just don’t know if I can do it.”_

Kirstie paces the living room, almost terrified of seeing her father again. Though he wouldn’t dare to show up in such a low-income area, he’s done far worse before.

“Hey,” Frank moves, wrapping her in his arms and rubbing her back. “He can’t hurt you here, sweetheart. I won’t let him.”

She blushes, holding him tight. “I trust you…”

He kisses her hair, a touch so soft she isn’t quite sure it’s real. “Good…” He turns, looking at Mary. “In fact… Mary, how would you like to spend a night with Roberta?”

“Why?” Kirstie asks, frowning.

“Because it’s important to me to be here for you.” He says firmly.

Mary rolls her eyes. “Just ask her out already.”

Frank chokes. “What?”

Kirstie blushes. “Mary…”

She crosses her arms, eyeing them. “You both are crazy about each other. Just go out and be happy. You both deserve it.”

Frank blushes, looking to Kirstie helplessly. “I… was waiting for a good time…”

She smiles. “I’d love that.”

…

Frank stirs nervously, in a nice suit and unreasonably uneasy. He knows Kirstie will be gorgeous- she always is, no matter what she’s wearing- but he’s terrified that it won’t work. That he’ll lose her again, this time for good.

“Hey,” Mary takes his hand. “Just be yourself. She’s your best friend- she loves you for YOU.”

He chuckles, squeezing hers. “Thanks, kid.”

She smiles, and then the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it!” SHe takes off before Frank can protest, and he sighs before following her.

Kirstie is standing there, he dark hair curled and her chocolate eyes sparkling. “Hi bug!” She holds her close.

“You look beautiful!” Mary beams, and Kirstie blushes and straightens out the skirt of her dress. It’s simple, a beautiful blue that shows off her curves but isn’t too flashy.

“You look stunning,” He moves closer, kissing her cheek. “Roberta will be here soon, and then we can go.”

Kirstie smles. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.”

Frank beams. “I was about to say the same thing.” 

Suddenly the door opens, Roberta with her keys in hand, and she smiles. “You look beautiful, sweetie,” She gives Kirstie a hug. “You two have fun and relax, we have everything under control here.”

Kirstie blushes, smiling as Frank rests a hand on her back and leads her to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kirstie waits anxiously, pacing. It’s been hours, and all she wants is to be in that room with Frank, supporting him, holding Diane’s free hand, just doing what she can to take the pain away. Of course there’s nothing she can do, she just wants to help, to be there-_

_Frank steps outside, and Kirstie spins around. “It’s a girl,” He beams and she can’t help but run to him, hugging him tight and smiling as she celebrates with him. “Mary. She’s- she’s beautiful.”_

_“And she has an amazing uncle to be there for her,” Kirstie smiles up at him. “Come on, I want to see Diane.”_

“I didn’t know you were a romantic,” Kirstie teases, hand in his as they walk along the beach. The water laps at their ankles, but neither seem to mind, Frank just making sure you’re happy.

“Only with you,” He winks, making her blush. “I’ve waited years to get to take you on a proper date; let me spoil you.”

“You already do spoil me,” She points out, resting her head on his shoulder. “Always have.”

“Always will,” He kisses her knuckles, enjoying the blush it causes. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Kirstie blushes shyly. “Only because I dressed up.”

“Hey,” He warns, voice firm. “Don’t do that. You’re stunning, no matter what you’re wearing.”

She blushes, secretly loving how protective he is of her even when it’s her fault. “Thanks, Frank.”

He blushes, realizing how possessive he sounded. “Sorry…”

“No, I- I liked it…” She dips her head, cheeks burning, but Frank’s chest warms at the thought of her enjoying it.

“I guess I’ll have to do it more often then,” He smirks, winking at her. She flushes, gently smacking his chest and only making him laugh and wrap his arm around her, pulling her close to him. “There’s my girl…”

Kirstie blushes, hiding her smile from him. “I like that…”

“Good,” He kisses her hair. “Because I have no intention of letting you go.”

…

“Remember when we went to that store one time? When I bought you that promise ring thinking it was just what friends do?” Frank squeezes her hand, stopping outside her door.

Kirstie blushes. “Your mother was so angry, she yelled about it for so long…”

He chuckles a bit. “I think even then I knew I loved you.”

Her breath catches. “You- You love me?” Panic sets in. “I- Frank-”

“Whoa,” He gently catches her arm, stopping her from running away. “Let’s talk a second, ok?”

Kirstie swallows, nodding. “I- It just surprised me…”

Frank smiles, gently brushing hair from her face. “Is that ok? That I love you?”

She beams. “Absolutely,” She leans over, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I love you too, Frank. More than you know.” She hops out, smiling at him happily. “Have a good night, Frank.”

He smiles. “Sleep well, angel.”


	11. Eleven

_She sees her face all over the news. No matter how many times she calls, Frank won’t answer, and she can’t help but be terrified. **Genius commits suicide, leaving daughter behind.** Kirstie can’t imagine what Frank’s going through, how Frank is the one who found her, how he has to deal with the pain and be alone. Though Frank could just be at the station, he’s never ignored her calls before, and it only makes Kirstie more terrified. In seconds she’s in front of his house, abandoned and a for sale sign outside. He’s gone, he didn’t say goodbye, he left nothing._

_He left Kirstie all alone._

Kirstie smiles and she sees Mary come in, instinctively looking behind her to see Frank in his tight white tee and and jeans. “Hey, Mary,”

“Hi!” She chirps, hugging her tight. “I’ve missed you!”

She smiles, holding the little girl close. “I’ve missed you too sweetheart… Did you have fun with Roberta?”

“Uh huh,” She beams. “And Dodger too!”

Kirstie smiles as Frank makes his way over. “Alright, let’s let her breathe.” He leans over and kisses her briefly, making her hum. “Ready to go home?”

“Is Kirstie staying with us tonight?” Mary asks excitedly.

Frank chuckles, meeting Kirstie’s eyes. “Do you want to tell her?”

Mary frowns, eyes narrowed as she looks between them. “Tell me what? What’s going on?”

Kirstie smiles. “Frank asked me and Dodger to move in.”

Mary beams. “Really?!” She jumps, hugging both of them tight. “When are you coming?”

Frank smirks. “As soon as she packs her things.”

Mary beams. “We should celebrate!”

Kirstie giggles. “Baby, I’m glad you’re excited, but we don’t have to-”

“Of course we will,” Frank cuts in, winking at her. “I’ve got a plan,”

Kirstie raises her eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep, and you’re not changing my mind, so don’t pull that face with me,” He takes both her hand and Mary’s before leading them to his truck. “Do you trust me?”

Kirstie smiles. “Always,”

Frank smiles. “That’s all I ever want.”


End file.
